In a combination weighing device, operational settings for the combination weighing device are performed according to the operational conditions, the characteristics of the object to be subjected to combination weighing, or the like.
Typically, these operational settings are performed based on the experience or intuition of an operator who operates the combination weighing device, or are performed by repetitive trial and error in test operations or the like.